Revealed
by emash10900
Summary: Caleb Hale is Derek Hale's little brother. But, he is no ordinary werewolf. He is... (Taken place before the fire. A couple years back)


Created by, Emash10900. All of the characters in this story belong to Jeff Davis besides the Carver family and Caleb. I do not own the Hales. Thank you for reading and I will constantly be updating. I love feedback so don't be afraid to write your thoughts in the comment section. Thank you.

Revealed

Chapter A

**_I saw it coming at me as I ran the other way. It had claws and fangs no way I was sticking around. I ran and ran until I tripped over a curb. It was right over me and..._**

I woke up panting and sweaty. I heard my mom yelling for me to get up great pissed her off already. I got out of bed and got into the shower. When I was finished I got dressed and ran down stairs. I stopped at the bottom of the stairs to put my shoes on. I can't believe I slept in on the first day of my sophomore year. I finished putting my shoes on and grabbed my backpack and ran out the door when I heard my mom.

"Caleb!" She screamed

"What?" I said turning around seeing she had my lunch in her hand along with an apple.

"Thanks. Sorry mom." I said taking the food out of her hands.

"You're welcome you better set your alarm tomorrow your already late. "She said.

"I will. Bye" I ran and got into my brother Derek's car and he started driving to school.

When we got there Derek parked in front of the office and got out. I noticed people staring at me as I walked into the office. When I got inside the lady at the front desk told me to take a seat for a second.

"Mr. Hale." the lady called.

I walked to the desk.

"Here is your schedule and locker number." she said.

"Thank you." I told her.

I turned and went out the doors and got into the car. Derek started it back up and found his parking space. We parked got out and I went to find my locker. I found it and put my bag in it. I then grabbed a notebook and a pen and went to my first class. English. When I got into the class room I took a seat in the back.

Class started and I zoned out. Until I felt someone kick me. I looked up and saw a big meaty dude in front of me.

"What?" I asked him.

"You're in my seat." he said.

"I don't see your name on it." I told him.

"Oh really." he said.

"Really." I said back at him.

"I'll give the count of three to get out of my seat or I will make you." he told me.

"Ok." I said looking at him still not moving.

"One... Two..." he looked at me confused that I was still there.

"Do you need help counting 3 comes next." I smirked.

"Four..." he said.

"Whoa I thought you were only counting to 3." I stated trying to sound amazed.

"That's it your dead." he said trying to scare me.

"No. clearly I am alive." I grinned.

The teacher turned around and told the kid to sit down. The kid sat on the left of me and I learned his name was Hamlin and that this is his third time repeating the class. When class was over I went to Biology, History, Systematics', and after I had lunch. I got my lunch out of my locker and headed toward the lunch room. I walked in and sat down next to this kid Adam that I met in History class. He introduced me to his friends Tory, Reili, Conner, Pete, Jake, Tyler, and Shane. They each nodded their heads as Adam introduced them to me. When he was done I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to find a girl with glasses trying to get my attention.

"What?" I asked her.

"You might want to move before they start to judge you and try to make you feel bad about yourself." She told me.

"What? Can you just please just leave me alone." I told her.

"Stop bothering him Tracy." Adam told the girl. She finally walked away.

"What was that about?" I asked Adam.

" She's mad that we won't hang out with her and she has a hard time making friends and tries to make us look bad in front of the new kids to try to get them on her side. She has been doing that since seventh grade." he explained to me.

"Oh. That makes since." I stated.

"Yeah, anyways we are going to the Dome tonight you wanna come?" he asked me.

"What's the Dome?" I asked him.

"It's like a Rave, but its every Monday and Saturday night." he told me.

"Sure just text me the time and the address." I told him getting up to throw my trash away.

I left the lunch room and went to class. When school was over I got into my car and headed home and got in the shower. When I was done I got dressed for tonight. When I walked down stairs I saw my mom sitting in the kitchen reading a book and drinking coffee.

"Were are you going?" She asked me.

"Out." I told her. She just looked at me.

"Ok smart ass I realize you're going out. Where exactly are you going?" She asked me.

"I am meeting up with some kids from school. We are going to hang out." I told her.

"Ill drive you." Derek said and he grabbed his keys and we got into his car.

When we were almost there the gas monitor started beeping. Derek pulled into a gas station and started the pump. He was filling up my car when I saw a man in the corner of my eye staring at us. Derek noticed too and just ignored him and finished filling up the tank and paid. We got in the car and drove to the Dome.

We got there a little bit early.

"So are you meeting someone here?" I asked Derek.

"Yeah some of the guys." He told me.

"Oh here are my keys in case you need to drive home early. I might be late."

"Ok. Thanks." I told him.

He then walked into the Dome. I saw a red truck pull up and noticed it was Adam and his friends. They all parked and got out walking towards me. I stopped leaning on the car and walked towards them.

"Nice car." Adam complemented me.

"Thanks you too." I said back.

"Why don't we get inside." He said.

I walked with them inside and was amazed on how cool this place was. Everything was neon and black lights were everywhere making the colors pop. I went over to a girl who had paint.

"Where do you want it?" She asked me waving her paint brush slowly.

I took off my black hoody and my blue shirt. She then painted a dragon on my abs and around my back with the head at my shoulder.

"Thanks." I told her when she finished.

"Anytime pretty boy." She responded.

I walked away with my shirt and jacket in hand. I went outside and put them inside of my car and went back inside. I saw Tory on the side and walked over to her.

"What are you doing over here all alone?" I asked her.

"This isn't really my thing." She told me.

"Then why did you come?" I asked her.

"I came because you were coming…" She told me trailing off with her sentence.

"Well if you came for me then may I have this dance?" I asked with a grin.

She stood up and we headed to the dance floor. I danced with her and it felt like we were the only two people in the room.

"You're a good dancer." I said over the music.

"You're not so bad yourself." She yelled back.

We danced to another song than Adam came over to us.

"Hey I have to go do you want a ride home?" He yelled over the music to Tory.

"Nah I'm going to stay with Caleb. Thank you for the offer. Bye Adam." She responded back.

"I can take her home when she's ready." I told him.

"Ok Bye I'll see you guys tomorrow at school." He told us and left.

We danced for about two more hours and I noticed it was eleven thirty.

"I should get you home it's pretty late." I told her.

We walked out the door and into the parking lot towards Derek's car. When we got to the car I opened the door for her being polite. When we both got in and settled I started the car and she plugged her address into the GPS. I started driving and we drove in silence until I parked in front of her house.

"Thank you for the ride." She told me.

"You're welcome. Thank you for the dance." I told her.

"You're welcome." She said

She got out and walked to her door waving good-bye until she screamed when she opened the door. I got out of my car as fast as I could and ran to where she was and I saw...

Blood all over the walls and a dead body hanging from the ceiling. I looked in horror at the scene before me. I pulled Tory out of the doorway and led her to my car. I put her inside and told her to wait here for a second. I called 911.

"Hello. Please state your emergency." The police caller said.

"I need an ambulance and officers here immediately." I told the person as calmly as I could. I then hung up. I heard Tory crying from my car and I walked to her.

"Tory. The police are on their way. Was anyone else home?" I asked her.

"My dad..." she told me bawling her eyes out.

"Stay put I'll be right back." I told her.

I walked towards the house and passed her mother that was hanging from the ceiling dripping blood. I walked down the hall. I saw hand prints of blood and heard someone in the back room. I walked in there slowly and carefully opened the door. I then saw her father with a gun and he was all bloody. I then whipped around pointing the gun at me.

"Put the gun down." I told him.

"NO!" He yelled back at me.

"Put the gun down. You don't want to do this." I told him.

"Yes I do." He told me and shot me in the stomach.

I fell down holding my stomach. I pulled the bullet out of my stomach. I felt my body healing and got up.

I came at him and ripped the gun out of his hands. I then pinned him down and I heard footsteps coming toward me. I turned my head and saw three officers. One came over and took my place and handcuffed Tory's dad. I got up and walked towards the doorway. The paramedic came towards me.

"Are you OK? Were you hurt?" The paramedic asked me.

"I'm fine. This isn't my blood it was his. He fired a shot at me, but missed." I told him.

I walked out of the house and saw an officer talking to Tory. She looked up and saw me. Noticing my shirt was covered in blood. She ran over to me.

"OH God! Are you OK?" She asked me horrified.

"I'm fine. I didn't get hurt. It's not my blood." I told her.

She hugged me and held on for dear life it seemed like. I hugged her back. A detective walked up to us and asked what happened. I told him and he wrote it down on a pad.

"Tory do you have any relatives you can stay with?" The detective asked.

"No." She responded.

"She can stay with me for a while until this gets worked out." I told the detective.

"Ok." He said and walked away.

By the time we got out of there and to my house it was six in the morning. There is no way we were going to school today. I pulled into my drive way and got out. I walked up to my doorstep with Tory and saw my grandma Jane rocking back in forth in her rocking chair. She opened her eyes and saw Paige and me.

"Morning grandma Jane." I said.

"Morning Caleb." She responded back.

"This is Tory she will be staying with us for a little while until things get sorted out.." I told her.

"Nice to meet you Tory." Jane told her.

"Nice to meet you too Mrs. Hale." Tory responded.

"Oh please call me grandma Jane." Jane told Tory.

"Don't worry grandma Jane I'll take care of her." I told her.

"I know you will." She told me.

"I knew you would always be a good alpha." She said too low for Tory to hear. But, I could hear her just fine.

I walked inside and led Tory up to my room. I walked to my closet and got her a tee shirt and basketball shorts for her to change into. I showed her the bathroom and left her to take a shower. I walked out of my room closing the door.

I walked down stairs to the laundry room. I took of my bloody shirt and threw it away. I grabbed a clean one out of the clean clothes basket and walked into the kitchen where I saw my father and uncle talking. I sat in one of the island chairs and ran my hands through my hair. Thinking about what occurred last night when my thoughts got interrupted...

"Caleb you should go hunt. You look famished." My uncle told me.

"I'm fine I am just stressed." I responded.

"She will be fine." He told me.

"How do you know?" I asked him.

"I just do." He responded.

"I just can't stop thinking about her screaming and all of the blood..." I told them.

My father just looked at me with a sincere look.

"You know your uncles right you should go hunt." My father told me.

"What about Tory? I can't just leave her." I asked him.

"Don't worry about her we can handle it." He told me.

I nodded and got up walking out the back door. I then ran into the woods and let my instincts kick in. I took down a buck then two deer. When I was full I walked back to the house. When I got there I saw my mom cooking breakfast. My older brother Kellan was eating breakfast along with my older sister Laura. I walked passed them and went upstairs to my room. I opened the door and saw Tory sleeping in my bed. I went over to her head and gave her a kiss. I then went to my bathroom and took a shower. When I was done and dressed I walked out of the bathroom seeing that she was still sleeping. I walked out of my room letting her sleep in peace.

"Caleb." I heard my father call my name. I walked to his study closing the door.

"Yes?" I asked sitting in a chair across from him. Noticing my mother standing behind him.

"Caleb your mother and I have been talking and we don't think that it's such a good idea for Paige to stay here being human and all." He told me.

"Come on its not forever it's just until she gets things figured out. Her dads in prison and her mom is dead and I know for a fact that the whole she's human thing is bull shit because we have people in our family that are human and stay with us!" I told them.

"Do not raise your voice." My dad said flashing his eyes red.

I hate it when she did that.

"It's just for a couple days. Please. "I said calmer.

"A couple days that's it." She responded.

I left the room closing the door behind me. I walked to the living room and sat down on the couch. I pulled out my phone and saw that I had eight missed calls and fourteen texts from Adam. I called him back telling him that we would be at school tomorrow and that Tory was fine. I hung up and heard Tory's heart beat quicken. I ran upstairs to my room and saw that she was awake. I sat at the end of the bed.

"Are you ok?" I asked her.

"No." She responded back with her head down.

"Do you want to talk?" I asked her.

"No." She told me. Shaking her head.

I nodded and got up to leave.

"Please stay with me." She told me.

I walked back and took off my shoes climbing into bed. She rested her head on my chest and fell asleep. I dozed off shortly after.

**_It was right over me panting with its fangs bared at me. I closed my eyes waiting to die when I heard a scream. I opened my eyes and saw Paige staring in shock screaming. The monster got up and went over to her. I screamed for her to run, but it got to her tearing her throat out with its fangs and she fell to the ground blood everywhere. The monster smiled at me and ran off. I ran over to Toryhad no heartbeat. She was dead…I lost control. I screamed and...Someone was shaking me. Screaming my name._**

I jolted awake fangs bared at and ready to attack. I then realized it was Paige. But, before I could respond or do anything someone pulled her out of the room and Chris and dad were pinning me down. I couldn't stop shaking and I yelled for them to get off of me. They wouldn't budge. I yelled out but it didn't do anything.

"CALEB calm down." My dad told me.

"NO!" I yelled tears in my eyes still struggling to get up with all my strength.

My vision was all fuzzy, but I heard someone enter the room. I tried looking up, but all I could see was fuzz. I then felt dizzy and darkness took over.

"When will he wake up?" I heard a voice.

"Anytime now." Another voice said.

I opened my eyes and looked around. I noticed I was in the basement. I sat up and saw dad standing in front of me.

"What happened?" I asked him confused.

"You don't remember?" He asked me.

"No… Where's Tory?" I asked him.

"Caleb. When you fell asleep you woke up from a nightmare and attacked Tory. We got there as fast as we could, but it was too late…" He told me.

I shook my head and held my head in my hands. I couldn't have. No. I then noticed my shirt was all bloody. I couldn't think clear.

"Caleb. You need to calm down." He told me sternly.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I said repetitive.

"Son look at me. You need to calm down." He told me.

I looked up at him with tears in my eyes and wiped them away. I got up and started walking towards the basement stairs.

"Where are you going?" He asked me.

"To get cleaned up." I told him with a cold voice.

I walked up the steps and ran to my room and slammed the door. I ripped my shirt off and got into the shower. I washed away all of the blood and just let the warm water run over me. I got out and got dressed. I then sat at my desk that faced towards the window. I grabbed my phone and plugged my headphones into them blasting my music as loud as it could go to drown out her screams.

Caleb's Mothers POV

"I can't stand to hear him cry." I said to my husband with tears in my eyes.

He came over to me hugging me tight.

"I know. I can't either." He replied.

"I should go bring him some dinner." I told him.

He nodded and let go of me. I walked into the kitchen making him a plate of food then upstairs to his room. I could hear him moaning and cursing that his music wouldn't turn up any louder. I could tell he heard me coming because he tried to make it look like he wasn't crying.

I walked in and set the food next to him. He just moved away from it and laid down on his bed. I went over to him and held him tight trying to comfort him. He hugged be back for dear life and cried hard.

"Why…does….it…..hurt…..so bad..." He asked me in between breaths.

"It's because you loved her. But, it gets better buddy. I promise it will." I told him.

"Why….am…I…a…monster..." He asked me.

"Look at me." I told him.

He then looked up at me.

"You are not a monster. You are my son. Don't you ever call yourself a monster ever again. You are my baby boy. I love you." I told him.

He nodded and hid his face in my shoulder getting all of his cries out. After an hour he fell asleep in my arms and I tucked him into bed. I then took the tray down to the kitchen and put the food in the garbage. I washed the dish and headed for my bedroom.

"Mom." I heard a voice call.

I turned around and saw my youngest daughter Cora at the top of the stairs with her Polar bear in her hand.

"Why was Caleb crying? Is he ok?" She asked me.

"He is fine. He's just had a rough day." I told her.

"Oh. I don't like it when he cries...Can you tuck me in?" She asked.

I nodded and headed up the stairs. When I got to the top I grabbed her open hand walking her to bed.

"Can you read me a story?" She asked me once I tucked her in.

"Of course." I told her going over to her book case.

I grabbed the Beauty and the Beast and read it out loud to her. She fell asleep after five pages so I put the book down and turned her light off. I then shut her door and made my way downstairs. I walked into my room and saw my husband sitting outside on the patio. I walked over to him opening the door and sitting down next to him.

"How is Caleb?" He asked me.

"He is so upset at himself." I told him.

"He should not have to go through that." He told me.

He stood up and I did too. He wrapped is hand in mine and we headed inside.

Cora's POV

I got out of bed and walked down the hall to see my big brother Kellan walking downstairs.

"Kellan." I called.

He looked back at me.

"Can I have a piggy back ride down?" I asked him.

"Sure." He told me bending down so I could hop on his back.

We reached the bottom of the stairs and I hopped off of his back.

"Thank you." I told him.

"Anytime J." He replied.

I turned and walked into the kitchen. I saw my mom and my sister Laura talking while my mom was cooking breakfast. I sat down on my stool and played with my polar bear.

"Good Morning Cora." My mom said.

"Morning." I said back.

"What do you want for breakfast?" She asked me.

"Can I have an egg, and a strawberry smoothie please?" I asked her.

"Of course." She told me smiling.

All of a sudden we heard a loud roar and someone cry. I covered my ears and looked at my mom. She put down her spatula and ran upstairs. I uncovered my ears and looked at Laura.

"That was Caleb wasn't it?" I asked her.

She nodded her head yes.

"I hate it when he is upset." I said softly in a whisper.

"I do too. Come on lets go to the living room. We can watch a movie and color." She told me.

I nodded and hopped off of my stool with my polar bear in hand and walked toward the living room. She set out the crayons and princess coloring pages and put a movie in for us to watch.

Caleb's POV

**_I stumbled backwards as the monster came toward me. It was smiling at me and laughing. I saw Tory's head in his hand. I kept moving backwards until I couldn't move back anymore and I felt a wall behind me. I looked up and it stopped. _**

"**_THIS IS YOUR DOING CALEB! THIS IS ALL OF YOUR FAULT YOU ARE A MONSTER JUST LIKE ME!" It screamed at me._**

"**_THIS IS NOT MY FAULT!" I yelled at him. _**

"**_HER BLOOD IS COVERING YOU! YOU'RE A MONSTER!" It yelled back._**

**_I roared at it and all it did was laugh at me._**

I woke up trembling and crying. I felt someone trying to calm me, but I couldn't. It's my fault Tory's dead.

"Caleb." I heard my mom call as she rubbed my back.

I sat up and brought my knees to my chest rocking back and forth. I looked down and buried my head in my knees.

"Caleb look at me." She told me.

I looked up at her.

"This is not your fault." She told me sternly.

"She….. is …..dead… because of me. …I was…. suppose… to protect her and….I killed her." I said between breaths.

"It is not your fault stop saying that." She told me tears beginning to appear in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." I said.

She got up.

"I'm cooking breakfast do you want anything?" She asked me.

I shook my head no and laid down again.

"Ok. I will be back later to check up on you." She told me.

I heard her leave the room and close my door behind her. I grabbed my phone off of my desk and turned it on. I saw a text from Adam asking if I was going to school today. I sent him a no and put my headphones in turning my music as loud as it could go. I stared at the ceiling for what seems like hours when someone came in my room. I didn't bother to look over to see who it was and I really didn't care. I felt someone unplug my music and I growled at them. I sat up quickly and noticed it was my uncle.

"Now that's no way to greet you uncle." He told me.

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

"Your dad, Kellan and I are watching a movie down stairs and was wondering if you wanted to join us." He told me.

"What movie?" I asked him.

"Movie 43." He told me.

I nodded yes.

"Give me a minute." I told him.

"We'll be waiting." He told me leaving my room.

I got out of bed and took a quick shower. After I was dressed I went down stairs and sat on the couch. I noticed all of the lights were turned off and the blinds were shut along with the curtains. I could still see and went over to the couch and got comfortable. They started the movie and in the middle of the movie the door bell rung. Dad got up and answered it giving the pizza man the money and coming back with two large pizzas. I grabbed a slice and went back to watching the movie.

"Why did you guys turn off all of the lights and close all of the blinds?" I heard my mom ask.

"It's for effect." Uncle Peter told her.

"What movie are you watching?" She asked us.

"Movie 43." My dad answered.

"Can you pause it I need help unloading all of these groceries?" She asked us.

Dad paused the movie and turned on the light. I rubbed my eyes and got up to help mom unload the groceries. I walked outside to her car and saw that there was way more groceries than I expected. I grabbed as much as I could hold and brought them inside. When we were done unloading them we put them away. Once that was finished we went to finish our movie. When it was over it was already two thirty and that's the time that Laura, Derek, and Cora get out of school. The high school and elementary get out at the same time. I got up and went outside to shoot some hoops. I still couldn't think clear about what had happened. It's eating me up knowing that I did that. I feel guilty and horrible. I sat down on the side of the court and dribbled the ball. I looked up to see Cora staring at me.

"What?" I asked her.

"Are you ok?" She asked me.

I nodded and got up shooting a three pointer.

"Do you want to help me and Laura bake cookies for the Carver's?" She asked me.

"When are they coming?" I asked her.

"They will be here in two hours." She told me.

"How long are they staying?" I asked.

"A week. Since we all have a week off of school." She told me.

"Why don't you two start without me I might come in later to help." I told her.

"Ok." She responded walking away.

I shot hoops for about an hour when I decided to go back inside. I walked through the back door and saw my mother reading a cooking magazine. I saw Laura taking out the fresh baked cookies they had made.

"Caleb do you want to help us with the second batch of cookies?" Cora asked me.

"Sure as long as I get to lick the spoon." I told her smirking.

"Ok, but I get the bowl." She told me seriously.

I smiled at her and washed my hands in the sink. Once I was finished I walked over to Laura and Cora and helped them make the dough. When the dough was ready we rolled them into little ball and put them on the pan. When they were all on the pan we put them in the oven and I licked the spoon. I put the spoon in the sink and went upstairs to my room. I grabbed my phone and walked back down stairs and sat on the couch.

"Hey Caleb do you want to go to the lake with Derek and I?" Kellan asked me walking towards me.

"When are you going?" I asked him.

"In five minutes." He told me.

"No." I told him.

"Come on." He begged.

"I don't want to go." I told him.

"So you would rather stay here with the Carvers daughter. They are going to be here any minute and were going to ask Matthew, Kyle, and Jake if they want to come." He told me.

"Won't Laura and Cora be here?" I asked him.

"Were going to ask Laura if she wants to come, dad and Mr. Carver are doing a sweep of the woods, and Cora is going shopping with mom and Mrs. Carver. So you will be here with Chloe alone." He told me.

"I'll be ready in a minute." I told him.

I got off of the couch and went upstairs. Went to my room and put a pair of swim trunks. I walked down stairs and saw that the Carver's arrived.

"Ready?" Kellan asked me.

I nodded and headed towards the front door.

"Caleb." My dad called.

"Yeah?" I asked turning around so I was facing him.

"Can we talk for a minute in my study?" He asked me.

"Yeah. Sure." I told him.

"Kellan Derek. I'll meet up with you guys." I said turning towards my brothers.

He nodded and left.

I walked behind my dad and into his study. I realized that Mr. Carver in there already. I sat down.

"Caleb. Royce and I have been talking and we think that you need to have more training in controlling your hunger and wolf side." He told me.

"I slipped up once! Why do I have to go through that training again!?" I asked him.

"You need to watch your tone." He told me.

"You're doing some of the same training, but it's more intense and it focuses on one thing at a time." He said.

"Who is training me?" I asked him.

"For right now Royce and I will be training you." He told me.

"Can I go now?" I asked him getting ready to get up.

"Yes. But, we start our training tonight." He told me as I stood up.

I then walked out of his study and through the front door. I started running towards the lake. When I got there I saw them playing chicken fighting. I took my shirt off and my flip flops off as well. I looked to my right and saw Chloe staring at me. I smirked and jumped into the water.

"Glad you could make it little brother. Now get on my shoulders." Kellan told me.

"No. I don't want to fight a girl." I said referring to my sister.

"I'll give you something for you to fight me over." She told me.

"What are you going to do you can't hurt me. I may be younger, but I am stronger." I told her.

"Can't hurt you huh well see about that." She told me going underneath the water.

I looked around for her, but I couldn't see her. But, I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around. Big mistake because I saw her and she kicked me right in the place where no guy wants to be kicked. I groaned and grabbed my crotch sinking in the water to where my hair was only visible. I felt the pain subside and I felt anger rise in me. I went to the top of the surface and saw Laura laughing which only made me madder. I growled at her and shifted. I snapped at her and felt Kellan yank me back telling me to stop and calm down. I shifted back and glared at her.

"Fine let's fight." I told her.

I got on top of Kellan's shoulders and the game started. I grabbed her shoulders a tried knocking her off. She did the same to me and I let go of her. I struck her arms off of me but accidently hitting her sideways in the nose. Her nose started bleeding and I started to change, but Kellan took my legs and threw me backwards over his shoulders. I landed head first into the water. I got the wind knocked out of me and came up for air. Once I got my breath back I looked at Laura and saw her nose healed.

I got out of the water and dried myself off with a towel. Once I was dry I sat down in the grass. I felt someone staring at me and I looked over seeing that it was Chloe.

"Why aren't you in the water?" I asked her.

"I don't like to swim." She responded.

"Oh." I replied.

"My dad told me about your abilities." She told me.

"What exactly did he tell you?" I asked her.

"He told me that you are a wolf hybrid. But, he said that you have telekinesis and the ability to feel others pain and see their memories." She told me.

I nodded.

"He said that you have the same abilities as a werewolf, but that you also have the same abilities as a blood wolf." She told me.

"You left out the part where I'm a monster and drink blood." I said harshly to her.

"You're not a monster." She told me.

I got up and started walking back to the house, but it turned into a sprint. Once I got there I went upstairs to my room closing the door. I changed and put my headphones in my ears and blasting my music. I heard a knock at my door and ignored it. Whoever knocked on my door came in and unplugged my headphones. I growled and looked up to see my dad standing in front of me.

"Come on its time to train." He told me.

"Right now?" I asked him.

"Yes right now." He told me walking out of my room.

I put my phone down and made my way down to the basement. When I got there I walked down the stairs and shut the door behind me.

"Sit." My dad told me pointing to a wood chair.

I looked at him and sat down in the chair. But, before I could do anything there were straps around my arms and ankles.

"What are you doing?" I asked him trying to get out of the chair.

He just stepped back and stared at me.

"Let me out. Why am I tied up?" I asked him still trying to break free.

I then looked to my left and saw Mr. Carver walking toward me. He stopped and kneeled in front of me. I looked at him and my dad threw something to him and he caught it. I realized it was a mask. He put it around my mouth and nose and attached it to a machine next to me. I started to really panic at this point.

"Don't struggle it's a test." My dad told me.

"A test for what?" I asked him.

"It's to show us how much control you have over your hunger and how long you last until you pass out." He told me.

"WHAT! LET ME OUT!" I yelled at him.

Mr. Carver pushed a button and I smelt the scent of blood. O positive to be exact. I struggled more on the straps, but they wouldn't break free. I felt the scent get stronger and I couldn't take it anymore. I let my hunger take over and I passed out.

When I woke up I looked around seeing I was still locked in the chair, but someone took off my mask. I saw my dad coming down the stairs with Mr. Carver. I started to panic.

"Caleb. Calm down the test is over." My dad told me.

"Then let me go." I told him.

"Once you drink this." He said holding a bottle of O positive.

He untied one of my hands and handed the bottle to me. I drank it and he unlocked me. I got up and walked upstairs. I noticed everyone was watching a movie. I headed upstairs and into my room. I laid down on my bed and fell asleep.

I woke up and looked at my phone and saw it was three in the morning. I got out of bed and quietly made my way to the kitchen. I grabbed one of my bottles out of the heat cooler behind the kitchen and walked to the island to sit down. I got there and opened my drink downing it. I got up to throw the bottle away and I sensed that there was someone in the kitchen with me. I turned around and saw Chloe sitting in one of the island chairs.

"What are you doing?" I asked as quiet as I could.

"I couldn't sleep, so I came down stairs. What are you doing?" She asked me.

I waved the bottle and threw it in the hazard bin.

"You should probably get back to bed before Laura realizes you're not there." I told her.

She nodded and walked back upstairs. I went and sat back down in one of the islands seats. I waited until I heard her heard beat slowed and she was asleep until I headed back to bed.

Chloe's POV

I woke up and noticed that Laura wasn't in the room. I changed and brushed my hair out. When I looked decent I walked out into the hall to see Caleb walking out of his room. He had his shoes on and he was dressed. He looked at me and gave me a forced smile. He then turned and walked down stairs to the kitchen. I walked down the hall and down the stairs to be greeted by Mrs. Hale.

"Good Morning Chloe." Mrs. Hale greeted me.

"Good Morning." I replied back.

"Chloe can I speak with you?" Mr. Hale asked me.

"Of course." I said following him.

He led me to his study and closed the door.

"Your father and I have been talking and we were wondering if you wanted to help with Caleb's training. I noticed you completed your training early and thought you might be able to help." He told me.

"I don't think Caleb likes me very much, so I don't think it's a good idea for me to help." I told him.

"Caleb doesn't like anyone right now he's having a hard time coping. Your father told you what happened I presume?" He asked me.

I nodded.

"I guess I could help. When you need me just let me know." I told him.

"I will. But, one thing you should know about Caleb's training is that it's very intense at times and if you don't feel safe just let me or your father know and we will understand if you want to sit out the lesson." He told me.

I nodded and got up leaving the room and going to get some breakfast. I am curious about what he means by intense. All of our training was pretty intense, but I guess since his abilities are growing he has to have more training.

Caleb's POV

**_It was night and time for training. I sighed and walked down to the room and when I got there dad and Mr. Carver were already there and they were sitting in the far end of the room at a table. They both stood up and walked to the middle of the room. _**

**_"_****_We are testing your blood resistance again and this time it's too see how long you can go but the difference is this time we have a little bit of help." Dad told me. _**

**_I looked over by the door and saw Chloe walk in. _**

**_"_****_No I refuse to do this with her in the room." I told them. _**

**_"_****_I'm sorry son but you don't have a choice." He told me. _**

**_I was suddenly strapped to the chair again and Chloe sat in a chair in front of me. She had a knife in her hand and she drew the blade across her wrist. Fresh dark red blood flowed from the wound and I felt my eyes darken. I looked away from her and I took deep breaths. All I could concentrate on was her blood flowing in her veins and the sound of her heard beating. I lost control and ripped out of the chair straps and attacked Chloe. I sank my teeth into her neck and drank greedily draining her of all her blood. _**

I woke up panting with my fangs bared. I jumped out of bed and went to the bathroom. I turned the water on and splashed my face trying to cool off.


End file.
